Dragon Scales
by Rusty14
Summary: The gang stumbles upon a group of eggs and when they hatch they prove to be dragon eggs. Raising them and also being trained to be Riders by others choses to be a problem when an ancient enemy wanting to turn dragons evil tries for their young dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I DON'T own YU-Gi-Oh of course.**

**Name: Dragon Scales**

**Anime: GX**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/General**

**Pairing(s):**

**Unknown for now**

**_Summary_****: **The gang stumbles upon a group of eggs and when they hatch they prove to be dragon eggs. Raising them and also being trained to be Riders by others choses to be a problem when an ancient enemy wanting to turn dragons evil tries for their young dragons.

* * *

Chapter One

"Sy? Sy where are you?" Jesse's voice called out to his friend as the group searched for their little friend.

Syrus slowly looked around him and saw a bunch of rocks clumped together. How did he get here? Oh yeah he tripped and fell when he and his friends were exploring a part of the island that was supposed to not allow students around.

"Down here guys" Syrus called out when he came closer to the odd shaped rocks. A few rocks tumbled in with the others as Jaden smacked his head on a rock.

"How you even do that is beyond me" Blair said to him as he nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey what do you have there Sy?" Alexis asked the bluenette who shrugged.

"I don't know, I think they're rocks but they look odd" Syrus said as Jesse came forward with Chazz.

Jesse took one of the rocks and examined it. "Those look like veins almost right?" Jesse asked as Chazz examined one himself.

"Looks like it" Chazz mumbled. Syrus realized that the light blue almost white started to shudder as he picked it up. Cracking caught everyone's attention when Jaden, Blair, Alexis and Atticus picked up a rock each.

"Come on we can take them back to our dorms" Alexis said as she carefully got out of cave before helping everyone else out so they wouldn't drop the rocks.

Once everyone was situated in Jaden, Syrus and Jesse's dorm, Syrus and Jesse were sitting on Syrus' bed, Jaden on his desk chair, Alexis and Atticus on the floor, Chazz was standing leaning against a wall while Blair was sitting next to his legs on the floor; everyone had the rocks in their laps and were talking to each other.

Syrus though looked down at his rock as it started shaking; Jesse noticed his doing the same. "What the?" He mumbled as they placed the rocks on the ground.

Slowly the rocks began to crack and tails started coming out with scales and barbs on the tail. "Wow" Jaden said as the creatures finished pushing their ways through the eggs.

"Dragons" Alexis said breathlessly. She turned onto her knees to look at them with Blair.

The hatchling from the dark red egg's appearance had most of it's scales were black, shadowing red ones that run down it's back and neck. It's wings and frills are black-red mix, down to the wing-bones which are black; it had orange/red eyes. **(1)**

The one from the yellow/gold egg's appearance was majority of it's scales are golden, with cream colored markings under it's neck and tail, while it's horns and spines are white. It's wings are red orange, with black tints along the bones, the eyes were a sharp yellow. **(2)**

The one from the green/dark emerald egg's appearance was most of it's scales are emerald green, with a few bronze scales on the underside of it's neck and tail. It's frills and wings are yellow-orange colored, becoming a darker green near the wing-bones, with emerald green eyes. **(3)**

From the deep blue egg's appearance was the top scales of it's body was blue sapphire color while the underbelly was silver/yellow, with two small blue stubs of horns on it's head with silver frills surrounding it's cheekbones and behind it's ears. Running down it's spine were blue stubs of spikes all the way down to it's tail, along with spike stubs on the backs of it's legs. It's wings were blue sapphire with light blue eyes. **(4)**

The pure white egg's appearance was completely white scales all over, had spike stubs running from the top of it's head to the tip of it's tail. With some spike stubs around it's cheeks, with the bat like wings, long snout and crystal white eyes. **(5)**

The pitch black/purple tint egg's appearance was dark purple/black on it's back with a lighter dark shade of purple on it's belly. With stubs running down it's spine, a frill surrounding it's head with stubs around it's cheeks and bumps along it's muzzle. Yellow/gold sharp eyes narrowed. **(6)**

And the last one from a lighter green egg was one with dark green scales on the top and a much lighter green on the bottom scales. It had two small growing horns on it's temples, with stubs going down to the beginning of it's tail and as spike stubs fanned out around it's head. They could see the bone in the bat-like wings and light orange/yellow eyes. **(7)**

"Wow" Jaden said in awe as the dragons looked around them, they were small like Pharaoh, had long tails and large wings with their tiny bodies.

"I can't believe it. Those rocks were eggs, dragon eggs" Alexis said as a light green dragon came up and sat in front of her watching her. She carefully reached out and rubbed the dragon's nose causing it to trill in happiness.

One by one they came up to the kids and sat in front of them; the red one came up to Jaden, the white one came up to Syrus, the yellow one came up to Jesse, the darker green one came up to Atticus, the blue went up to Blair and the black one came up to Chazz.

"This is amazing" Blair said as the blue one climbed carefully into her lap.

Alexis had looked outside to realize what the time was. "Hey guys we need to go, curfew's coming up soon" she said as they picked their dragons up.

"Yeah we'll figure everything out tomorrow okay?" Atticus said as they agreed and walked out, leaving Jaden, Syrus and Jesse in their dorm with their dragons.

"Night guys" Syrus said as he curled up under his blankets with his dragon.

"Night Sy" Jesse said as Jaden was already in bed with his on his pillow.

* * *

**End of first chapter hope you liked it.**

**Here are the dragon ideas I don't own them except in this story**

**(1) gameofthrones. wikia wiki /File: Season_4_ Drogon_and _Dany .jpg**

**(2) gameofthrones .wikia wiki / File: Viserion. png**

**(3) gameofthrones. wikia wiki / File :Rhaegal .png**

**(4) benwootten .deviantart art / Blue- Dragon- 118573148**

**(5) withfriendship user / vinus / european- dragon. php**

**(6) 2. bp. blogspot - v7bADctGI4Y/ UYwFeIGSm8I / AAAAAAAAAFY / _bO5NXFi –eg / s1600 / Greek + Dragons .jpg**

**(7) www . deviantart art / The – green – dragon - 131419430**

**I'm also trying to figure out dragon names for them**

**PW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**Name: Dragon Scales**

**Anime: GX**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/General**

**Pairing(s):**

**Unknown for now**

**_Summary_****: **The gang stumbles upon a group of eggs and when they hatch they prove to be dragon eggs. Raising them and also being trained to be Riders by others choses to be a problem when an ancient enemy wanting to turn dragons evil tries for their young dragons.

**I hope the names are good**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Jaden. Jaden come on wake up." A voice started calling to the sleeping brunette, while something was bouncing on his back.

"Come on it's the weekend" Jaden mumbled into the pillow as he burrowed under his blankets again.

"Jaden wake up" the voice was right next to his ear causing him to jump and hit his head. There was a chuckle after that, Jaden saw what was on him, it was the black dragon from last night.

"What the? Who was talking to me?" Jaden asked confused as he sat up.

"It was me Jaden, I talked" the dragon said as Jaden looked at him in alarmed.

"Am I actually conscious?" Jaden asked as he sat up with the dragon in his lap.

"No we're conscious too Jay" Jesse said as he and Syrus had their dragons on their shoulders. "Yeah Awai woke me up that way and giving me a small shock" Jesse said as they said yellow dragon nodded.

"A shock? Wait a minute I thought dragons breathed fire" Jaden questioned as he got down from his bed.

"No Jaden only fire dragons breathe fire" Awai said as Jaden nodded. "There are a total of seven types of dragons; Fire, Lightning, Ice, Forest, Earth, Water and Dark" Awai explained.

"Hang on wouldn't Forest be the same as Earth?" Jaden asked as his dragon flew down to be with the other two.

"No Jaden, forest types live in forests while Earth types blend in more with rocks than actual trees" his dragon explained. From the sound he could tell it was a girl dragon, "oh please excuse me I am known as Akari, I'm a Fire dragon."

"I'm Awai, I'm a Lightning dragon" Awai said as he piped up.

"And I am Rin, I'm an Ice dragon" Rin said as she lifted her head.

"Do you know the other's types?" Jesse asked them as Rin nodded.

"The one with your dark haired friend she is a Dark dragon, Kurai" Rin started.

"The one with the bluenette is Ren he's a Water dragon" Awai said next.

"And the last two are Tenchi he's a Forest dragon with the light haired girl, Daichi he's an Earth dragon he's with the last boy" Akari finished for them.

"Wow" Jaden said as they heard a knock on the door. The three dragons hid quickly under a bed as Syrus opened it. Blair was ringing out her hair as Alexis picked leaves out of her hair.

"What in the world happened to you guys?" Jaden asked as Blair sighed.

"Ren decided to wake me up with a ball of water dropped on my head" she said as they walked in.

"And Tenchi woke me up by making my plants go haywire" Alexis said as Atticus plucked a few leaves in the back of her hair off.

"Yikes" Jesse said as the other four flew down to the three. "Did they talk to you yet?" Jesse asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, wasn't that a surprise" Atticus said as they situated themselves around the room again.

"So there is a total of seven types right Awai?" Syrus asked as the dragon nodded.

"Yes Syrus, there are only seven that I know of, there could be more but I can't be sure" Awai said as they nodded.

"Oh well it's still cool" Jaden said as Akari climbed into his lap. He started to stroke her head careful of the growing spikes, she trilled happily at the sensation.

* * *

"Okay night guys" Syrus said as he closed the door.

"Night everyone" Jaden said as he and Akari got into bed.

"Night" Jesse said as they all went to sleep.

_-Dream-_

_Growling could be heard all around Jaden turned around, "hello, anyone there?" He called out nervously. He felt hot air on the back of his neck._

_"Jaden… help me…" a familiar voice called out. He quickly turned around and came face-to-face with a dragon. Only this one had black eyes it was huge! "Jaden" that voice, "Jaden help me" he knew that voice. It was Akari, and she was pleading for help, but why? Jaden carefully reached out to stroke her nose._

_"What are you waiting for?! Get rid of him!" A voice shouted from behind them, Akari's eyes dilated immediately as she stood up away from Jaden and opened her mouth with a growl._

_-End-_

Jaden shot up in shock from his pillow, "Jaden? Are you okay?" Akari asked as she lifted her head up from the pillow. He couldn't think of her becoming like that, she seemed too sweet to attack anyone or be evil.

"Yeah Akari, I'm alright" Jaden said as he laid back down. She curled up to him trilling happily. _'I hope nothing bad happens to her' _he thought as he closed his eyes going to sleep.

* * *

"Is he awake? Is he, is he?" An energetic voice asked as a chuckle was answered.

"I don't know Awai, but I think he is, his eye's twitching, Jay? Come on Jay wake up it's time for class" he heard Jesse say.

Jaden groaned as something pounced on him, "what the? Awai what are you doing bouncing on me?" Jaden asked as he opened an eye to see the male dragon looking like he was hopped up on sugar.

"Time. To. Get. Up. Jaden!" Awai said as Akari growled and tackled him, the two started a brawl on the bed. Jaden sat up, yawing and stretched before getting down as Rin carefully climbed up to watch the play fight.

"How they have so much energy is beyond me" Jesse said as they got ready for school.

Alexis and the others came in with their dragons under their jackets, "hey guys so yeah they can stay in your room?" Blair asked the boys who nodded.

"Yeah it's okay" Syrus said as the dragon's attention was caught by the commotion on the top bunk.

"Hey guys knock it off" Ren growled before she flew up and got into the fight herself.

"Well as long as our dorms okay let's go" Jaden said as they left.

* * *

"So this is where the last hatchlings were?" A feminine voice said as a teal haired boy stood at a pitch black dragon's side.

"What should we do?" The dragon asked before looking to the male. "Zane?"

"We'll wait for the others Shroud" he said watching the kids leave.

* * *

**End of chapter hope you liked it ^.^**

**Akari: Brightness**

**Awai: Light**

**Rin: Cold**

**Tenchi: Plant**

**Daichi: Earth**

**Ren: Water Lily**

**Kurai: Dark**

**_PW~_**


End file.
